Because we're family
by Technobabble1
Summary: Logan POV of a rough night thanks to X-23, and what it means to him. please read and review


Author's note: I don't own the rights to any of these characters, Marvel entertainment does.

This is my first little drabble. Told from Wolverine's POV.

There's a lot of jokes about me. When you reach a certain level of fame or infamy your quirks become more or less public knowledge. And here's a quirk of mine, I have a soft spot for teenage girls. I don't particularly like children of either gender, and teenage boys are annoying but teenage girls, there's a vulnerability and innocence there with a lot less of the annoying squeakiness and endless naiveté of smaller children. I'm not sexually attracted to it as some of the worse rumors about me suggest, but I like being a positive force in their lives, not unlike a man who coaches a girl's high school sports team.

I've had an adopted daughter officially in japan, mentored Shadowcat and Jubilee, but the hardest case has to be X-23, and as fate would have it she's the one who needs me right now.

X-23 is my clone, though I think that she resembles her mother enough to suggest that a little of her mother's DNA is in her somewhere. That means that for all intents and purposes she's my daughter, one of two biological offspring that will be my legacy. Laura, X-23's civilian name, is dangerous and more than a little unstable. She's slaughtered dozens of people, mutilates herself to handle her emotional pain, and signed up to be a member of our black ops team just because being a living weapon is more or less her 'comfort zone'. What's amazing is she's my good kid, the one I'm most proud of.

I don't often come down to the girls dormitory, but tonight I could feel something was wrong. Laura had been strangely happy the past week or so, hanging around with the new boy, Eddie something or rather, handsome young guy, can shoot energy beams out his eyes. Apparently Laura gave up on her crush on hellion to be with this guy.

I stayed out of it. People expect me to be one of those overprotective types who delivers a scary detailed speech about what I'll do if Laura isn't back by curfew or something but I'm not. I have been that guy before with Jubilee and Kitty, but I didn't feel the need to with Laura. Before I even knew she existed Laura had proven to be every bit as dangerous as me, maybe a little more so. She needs a lit, but she doesn't need much protecting.

Not physical protecting, but keeping her heart safe is a fuzzier matter. Eddie called it off this afternoon. Laura disappeared into her room afterwards. The son of a bitch told her it was over right in the middle of the school courtyard. Nobody had seen laura since.

I knocked on her door. "Laura are you in there. Are you okay?" it was a dumb question, I've got amazing animal like senses, I heard her sobbing, I smelled her scent. I smelled her blood…Damn it; she's cutting again.

I slashed open the lock and burst into the room. And then I saw her. Sitting crouched in a corner, using her right claw to hack at her wrist, her factor was stressed from the rate she was ripping them. "Hey" I exclaimed as I grabbed her cutting arm. "Don't you ever do that." I hated scholding the poor thing, but I had no other reaction.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Logan." She retracted her claw and then threw her arms around me. Her blood dripping down my shoulder. "I'm sorry Logan. I disappointed you."

I wrapped my arms around her in retaliation. "I'm not disappointed I'm worried. I heard what happened about Eddie. I thought you'd need somebody."

She let go and retreated into the corner. "I tried to be a good girlfriend, all week I gave him affection, I laughed at his jokes, I pretended to care about his friends. But he said it wasn't working out." She sniffed drawing a tear into her nose. " he said that I just wasn't his type."

I sighed. I don't like doing this kind of stuff. I'd rather fight Sabertooth again than have to do this. I slash and break things, fixing things isn't what I'm really good at, especially not hearts. I'm no good at fixing broken hearts. I put my arm on her shoulder. "Laura, he's just a boy. He isn't worth hurting yourself over."

"But I failed." Laura replied.

Oh boy. Those are the worst words you want to hear from Laura. To her life is a series of missions, failure meant she had to be punished. "Laura you didn't fail at anything. You don't need to punish yourself about this."

Laura looked at me, her face was full of pain and confusion. "Logan."

"Yeah" I answered.

"Why did you come here tonight?" she asked.

I looked at her square in the eye. "Because we're family. And family looks after each other." I sqeezed her shoulder gently and guided her to her feet. "How about you get cleaned up, then we'll raid the kitchen and find you some ice cream?"

Laura looked at me. "Thank you Logan."

I nodded and smiled. I've saved the world a dozen times with a dozen teams. But tonight it was about something much smaller and much more personal. Tonight I was helping heal my daughter's broken heart. And while it's a lot harder, and a lot more awkward than saving the world, it's just something I have to do. And I'm more than happy to do it.


End file.
